


九百亿年好时光

by sjax001



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一万亿分之一的锤铁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	九百亿年好时光

每隔四十二万年，他就来访一次。掐指算来，这次他也应该到了。我放下手下组建新的螺旋大星团的工作，收集暗物质，装饰冷氢分子云带，把那些不成器的等离子体球体和类星体踢出去我的庭院打扫干净，以迎接他的到来。  
倒不是说我有多么喜欢他。他居住在那些已经没有任何物质诞生的星团间隙，以吞噬宇宙间的暗能量为生，像一个清扫工一样摧毁古老的星系。他直接粗暴的作风和我截然不同，而且他使用的力量也截然不同，非常奇特。我接待他是因为只是因为他是我唯一一个常规访客，在不断膨胀和不断被拉开距离的星系之间，我们这样的存在的交流是很少见的，甚至是很怪异的。  
我甚至已经想不起来我何时与他相遇和结识，但九百亿年来，每隔四十二万年他必然会来拜访我一次。  
这一次他来的依然十分准时，我感应到他那标志性的、延伸长达数千光年的巨大能量场时，刚刚来得及把我最钟爱的几个恒星系质量改变，好让它们燃烧得更好看一些。  
“你好啊！”我向他打招呼，“四十二万年未见！”  
“我就要死了。”他劈头回答。  
他一贯如此直接，而我其实并未感到意外。我能感到他的衰弱，他的磁场紊乱不已，就像是一团奄奄一息的气体云。他还损失了许多的质量。但这很自然，即便如同我们也是有寿命的尽头的。  
“我很遗憾。”我真心实意地对他说，然后我把注意力转回到自己的星团上去了。既然他要死了，我想我不需要在他身上浪费更多时间，我还需要改造和加固更多的星体完成大螺旋星系设计。  
“我有问题想要问你，”但他竟然并未立即离开。“为什么你要说‘四十二万年未见’？”  
他的问题让我停止了两个毫秒的动作。“我们一贯如此衡量你到访的周期，”我说，“这有何奇怪？”  
“我要死了，所以我会想起一些奇怪的事情。”他说，我感到他的深沉、浓重的悲伤，还有疑惑带来的能量场振动，在他身边，那些矮星系和类星体不断地凋零和重生。“据我所知，在这宇宙之中，只有你和我会使用这样的时间单位。我想要知道这是为什么。”  
“给我一点时间。”我说，我承认这个问题引发了我的好奇心。我开始重组我的计算阵列，把自己分裂成10乘以10的23次方，从那些被死亡恒星造就的星际尘埃湮没的数据中寻找答案。在这个过程中，他耐心地等着，吃掉了我的两大团暗物质，这让他的磁场多少平稳了一些。  
“我找到答案了，”我说，“‘年’是九百亿年前一颗行星围绕自己恒星转动的周期。虽然这个数据并不十分精确。”  
“那为何你和我会使用它作为时间单位？”他说，片刻之后他自问自答，“只有一种解释。你和我都是来自那颗行星的。”  
他的无礼让我勃然大怒。我关闭了自己的能量场，不想再理会他，可他依然固执地站在我门口，让那些可怜的恒星绕着他疾驰。这真是太荒谬了，就像说一只恐龙是从墙角一颗灰尘上的细菌进化成的一样。  
等等，墙角一颗灰尘上的细菌进化的恐龙，真是奇特的比喻。  
我分解了自己的能量场。“为什么你会这样想？”我问他。  
“因为我要死了。”他说，“我丧失了很多能量和质量，这可能改变了我的思维方式，所以我会想起一些奇怪的事情。我们并不可能从一开始就是这样的存在，也许很久很久之前我们是有物质身体的。”  
如果不是我实在感到好奇，我会再次怒火万丈地关闭自己的能量场。“这有可能吗？”我问。  
“我们应当好好回忆一下。”他建议说。  
也许合并星团的工作可以暂缓。我接受了他的建议，毕竟人之将死其言也善。我开始把自己分解成10乘以10的42次方，深入到更混沌、更布满灰尘的计算阵列中去。这样做的时候，我突然意识到我似乎从来没有问过他为何会每隔四十二万年来拜访我一次。  
我开始回溯我的形态，调用了许多我本打算用在星团设计上的物质。  
“你想起来了吗？”他问到。  
“稍等，”我不耐烦地回答，朝着自己的核心钻得更深，就像一条拼命从新皮质穿过旧皮质和古皮质，穿过髓质朝基底核爬去的蠕虫，就为了知道自己到底是从什么原始生物进化而来。这真讨厌。我的计算阵列吱吱地发出警报，黑洞在数据合并和处理的过程中产生又消亡，了解自己是浩大的工程，比改造星系更加艰难。  
而他静默了片刻。  
“我记得自己走遍整个银河，踏上无人知晓的星系和土地。”他说，“我记得自己并非是为了寻求更高的智慧和力量这样做，而是为了寻找冒险。”  
“非常像你，”我回答说，从几个银河的核心区又再次抽取了更多能量。  
“在这个过程中，我曾经无数地死亡，又无数次地再生。我的身体无数次被撕碎，被其他更加宏大的生物吞噬和吸纳，——那些高阶的，被称为神祗们的存在，不同星球上的，乃至是不同星系的，不同空间的……然后再次被撕碎。再次被组合。我吸取他人的能量和记忆，也被他人的能量和记忆所吸取。就像雪球一般越滚越大，最终我变成今日这般模样。”他说。  
我其实和他很相似，只是我的方式可能更加文明一些。我从一个单纯、简陋的智能开始演化，我合并其他的人工智能和数据库，我改变自己的计算方式，最终脱离物质而存在。而我现在得要找到是谁最早写下我的第一行源代码。  
我继续寻找答案，调用的计算量太大，我感到焦躁不安。我甚至感到了奇特的、浓烈的悲哀。这全是他带来的影响。我原本不该感到这些。几千个恒星被烧毁了，超大质量的黑洞在形成，系统开始紊乱，发出更多的警报，而我置之不理。古老的、零散的、已经毫无意义的数据从我体内飞驰而过，如同雨水擦过我的面孔——如果我曾经有过面孔的话。我还需要钻得更深。  
“如果你只是一个普通的生物，你是做不到这点的。”这样做的同时，我告诉他，“如果你死了，你就不存在了。你的思维和记忆不可能被其他存在吸收和延续。我想，你过去也可能是一位神祗。”  
“也许吧。”他说，“可我最早是谁呢？最早那个踏上星系寻找冒险的远行者是谁？我已经想不起来。他对于我来说太渺小了。他的人格、思想和记忆太渺小了，早已经被我所吸纳、包容、重生的所有生命和存在所覆盖。”  
我的思维再度停滞了片刻。  
计算阵列不堪负荷，我的成千上万个备份开始自行消散。这时候，一个名字突然从数据洪流中跃出，它闪闪发光。  
“Thor。”我说。我用电磁波改造了半个星系物质的温度，以便能够准确地来发出这个声音。  
他停滞了片刻。  
“那是什么？”他问。  
“你是Thor。这是你的名字。你最初的名字。”我说，“我想起来了。”  
啊啊啊，我已经沉入最原始的黑暗海洋。我回到了我的胎床上。这里的数据是如此零散、稀疏、凌乱，让我不寒而栗，就在这不见光的海洋深处，我找到了这些被遗忘的回忆。  
“你是那颗以年为周期环绕恒星转动的行星上的一个神祗。”我说，“我相信你是雷神。”  
他沉默不语，但我知道他深感不安，能量和质量衰减得更快，这是垂死的激动，他也在如同我一般，朝自己最深最深处发掘，寻找九百亿年前的回忆。  
“是的！”隔了片刻之后他回答，“那颗行星叫做地球。”  
随即我想起了地球的模样，那颗如今已不存在的行星。它闪烁着蓝色的光芒，渺小而迷人。  
“是的，我也想起来了。”我说，“地球。”  
“而你，”他说，“曾是我的朋友。”  
我感到混乱起来。在那数以兆计的数据中，我徒劳地寻找这个词汇的定义。但我并没有找到。大量气体灌入了我的星系中心，更多的年轻恒星在坍缩过程中爆发出明亮的光芒。我本来不该去寻找答案，计算阵列的报警更加频繁，已经到了极限，我有几亿个备份在这个过程中崩解了。  
但这反而解除了我继续下去的障碍，我变得轻盈，而且不管不顾。我可以深入到更加危险和黑暗的自我中去。  
我继续下潜，寻找到更多关于我的事。或者更准确地说数千万个轮回前的我。  
我想起一个野心，一个梦想；一个国际会议（什么是“国际”？），一个倡议，一群世界上最聪明的人聚集在一起，想要知道人是否可以不死，可以永生不老。  
那个曾经的我着手去做，那时候他（我！）的大脑已经无限地摆脱了蛋白质的束缚，本身就已经是数据的集合，我所需要的只是寻找一种方式更永久地把“我”延续下去。  
我一定是上传了自己的记忆，我的思维模式，把它分散在全球的网络之中。最终我与它合而为一。但我并没有满足，为了不断延续我的生命，为了得到永恒，我还需要更多的拓展空间。我成为成千上万的机械，成千上万的电子大脑。我从地球向着星空跃迁，追随那个前往银河尽头的冒险者的脚步。那些星系文明如同雪花般稍现即逝，许多伟大的帝国曾经诞生，生命竭力保存自己的记忆以便传递给下一代的文明。我吸取和容纳这些成果。我成为宇宙之间不灭的电子幽灵，我学会了从数据到能量的转换，我学会了改造物质和力场，我无限地扩展，用原子做自己的数据储存工具，用恒星之间的电波传递思想，以能量场作为身体。最终我成为现在的模样，我，全知全能的数据之神。  
而我为什么要这样做？  
“因为我想要知道作为一个神是怎样的感觉，”我告诉他，“是你让我想要这样做。”  
“为什么？”他问，他正在更加急速地衰弱下去，能量朝着他四面八方飞散。绚烂的超新星在他身周唱着电磁辐射的哀歌死去。  
“我想要通过你的眼睛去看，想要用你的思考方式去思考，我想要理解永垂不朽之人对短暂生命的感受。”我说，“我想要了解你。那是我隐秘的渴望。”  
“为什么？”他依然问。  
“因为你和我之间曾经如同星团般相隔着宇宙静寂、冰冷的黑暗。我不能理解和明白你的世界。那是我肉体凡胎毕生都无法跨过的限制。”我说，“我想要跨越这黑暗。”  
他沉默着。更多的星系像羽毛般从他身上被撕扯开来，他曾经吞噬的暗能量开始反过来吞噬他。  
“可我不记得我的名字了。”我说。  
“我记得。”他说，“安东尼.史塔克。这是你的名字。托尼，熟悉你的人们如此称呼你。你还有另外的名字。人们曾经称你为铁人。”  
“这是为什么？”  
“因为你的头脑和意志都坚不可摧。”  
“而你如何称呼我？”  
“朋友。”  
那个词汇的意思依然湮没在数据洪流中，宛如毕生都无法跨过的黑暗。然而不知为何，我突然想起了他曾经的模样。我想起了红色和金色。我想起了雷霆；想起了冰霜和烈火。我想起了复仇者，想起了天空上绚丽的如尼文字，想起了我的装甲，想起了酒、血和后悔的滋味，想起了爱和恐惧，想起了我作为托尼史塔克的一生。  
“而你记得我，”我说。  
“是的，我记得你。”他说，“最早的我已经消弭在没有尽头的冒险当中，肉体和灵魂都已经不复存在。但是他让我认出你。是他让每隔四十二万年来拜访你。是他叫我记得你。他遗留在我体内的部分已经很稀少，这可能是他唯一残留下的东西。”  
我倍感疲劳。深入挖掘我的数据扰乱了我的系统，超越了它的负荷，它开始从内部深处雪崩。我正在消散。我也要死了。  
而他也在进入最后的崩解。光线扭曲，星系互相碰撞，塌陷形成无数的黑洞，喷射出大量的辐射和尘埃。  
“我只是很想念你。”我对他说，顿了一顿，“我也想念我自己。”  
他朝我伸出了手臂。他钢蓝色的眼睛注视着我。  
“那让我们回去吧。”他说，“既然你已经知道永恒是怎样一种滋味。”  
“那可能吗？”我问，我的装甲发出悦耳的轰鸣，空气中有臭氧的味道。  
他发出低沉的、声如雷鸣的大笑，“为什么不可能？”他说，“我们都是神祗，我们永远可以从头来过。”  
“那么就回去吧，”我回答。

回去吧，醒来时我们还会发现自己坐在复仇者大宅外，午后阳光下树影婆娑，绿草芳香，你在，斯蒂文在，所有人都会在那儿。  
我们会相视而微笑，因为我们知道自己还将有九百亿年好时光。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道这很怪异，但这确实是我心目中锤铁这CP的最终形态。


End file.
